


Promises Are Strengthen:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Caretaker Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Apologies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Post-Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve makes a strong promise to Danny, Will it help the detective stop worrying?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Promises Are Strengthen:

*Summary: Steve makes a strong promise to Danny, Will it help the detective stop worrying?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was waking up to the smell of delicious hot coffee, & breakfast, He was feeling spoiled, & could get use to it. The Blond smiled, & saw that his partner was a little nervous, He reached for his hand, as he reassured him.

 

“You are the best, Babe, Don’t worry, I am not mad anymore, I was just worried about you”. He smiled, & said, “I am sorry”, & he indicated for his lover to join him. Steve does, & they ate the wonderful meal side by side. The Hunky Brunette said this in response, as he took a sip of his coffee.

 

“I am really sorry for worrying you, & for what I said last night, You **_are_** the most important person in my life”, as he took his hand into his own. “I know, Babe, I know, You are too”. The Couple shared a kiss, to confirm their love for one another.

 

“I promise to be careful from now on, I don’t want to risk this, or us, I am so happy right”, & Danny smiled, & said, “Ditto, I promise”, They cuddled, & snuggled against each other. They spent the day together.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
